


Obedience Training

by VickyVicarious



Category: Kimi wa Pet | Tramps Like Us
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickyVicarious/pseuds/VickyVicarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a pet goes too far, you discipline it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience Training

**Author's Note:**

> Based more off the drama, specifically episode 7, but with some of Takeshi's motivation taken from the manga.

Takeshi’s often been told he’s a weird person, just as he told Sumire in their first meeting. He knows he has an odd sort of personality.

What he doesn’t know is when it shifted from _odd_ to _twisted_.

The change is Sumire’s fault. That’s for sure. Before she picked him up off the street, he was just a little strange. He still had that need to be needed, but not in the same way or to the same degree and never to the point where he’d lose all sense of reason.

But that’s how he is now. He’s just made out with his best friend’s girlfriend and his already-committed master in less than fifteen minutes, driven wild by jealousy and need for her need and devotion gone wrong, and Takeshi has definitely changed in order to get here.

Where did it start?

He just found Sumire interesting, at first. She was unusual and gorgeous and a great cook, and the challenge to become a pet was intriguing indeed. When Takeshi had offered to do ‘anything’ in order to stay, he’d pretty much just meant sex. That was the norm until then, anyway, and being given an alternate option with sex absolutely against the rules was unexpected. It also had the side-effect of making Takeshi want the sex even more, but that was to be expected, and Sumire didn’t ever hesitate to physically drive him away if he needed to be reminded of the sex ban.

And being her pet was fun, relaxing. It was a game and yet not at the same time, but even so, Takeshi had been willing to move on quickly until the day he first saw Sumire cry. That was a strange, almost mystical moment, when she hugged him to her and sobbed his pet name and stroked her fingers desperately through his hair. Sumire wasn’t the type to cry, to ever break down, but she did and all over him, and she clung to him and _needed_ him, and cried only to him and no one else, and Takeshi decided to stay a bit longer.

That was probably the start of it. That time.

Or maybe it was gradual, built up in every time he laid his head on her lap and let her pet his hair, every time she curled her body into and around his and whispered his assumed name, every time she told him, “good boy”.

But – regardless, Takeshi reaches a point where he hates that senpai of hers, though the man is actually a wonderful person. Where he finds himself, on returning from his audition trip, just absolutely overcome in this rush of unnamable feelings due to seeing the omerice she left outside, her in his bed, needing him so much but also just _needing him_ , because for some odd reason Takeshi’s actually doubting himself lately, feeling really affected by every little uncaring brush-off Sumire tosses his way.

Takeshi reaches a point where he actually starts thinking of himself as Momo half the time, and he should’ve realized the first time he did so that this is not going to end well. But Sumire still needs him, still draws him in further and further with all her issues and just gorgeous, amazing, perfect points, and he doesn’t want to leave.

Forgetting about Germany is not something that just happens. Takeshi, no, _Momo_ chooses to forget, chooses quite deliberately not to think about endings of any sort.

He is lonely when she’s not around. He’s helpless to her every word. He’s devoted, and very self-disciplined most of the time, even when it starts to really ache just to hold back from touching her in a way that crosses the line of “pet and master”.

Because, after all, if a pet pushes the boundaries too much, they’ll just get booted out, won’t they? And so Takeshi is afraid.

Takeshi, the Takeshi who has slept with prima donnas in the ballet world and never felt affected the morning after, this Takeshi is Momo who finds himself trembling when he kisses Sumire on the cheek and, once, pecks her on the lips. The Takeshi who turns down everyone’s gifts and just messes lazily with them instead, that Takeshi is Momo who can hardly breathe at getting the gift of a cell-phone, or indeed every time he hears it ring (it might be her).

Takeshi who’s never loved anyone is Momo risking everything to just kiss her palm and tell her, “I like you,” not to get anything in return but just because he has to _say it_.

And Takeshi-who-is-Momo is so selfish. All he cares about is Sumire, and he doesn’t really care all that much about what’s best for her, either. He cares about her in relation to him, he cares about Sumire breaking down in tears because he’s been silent for days just to test her and remind her that she can’t count on him. Just so that she’ll need him more, so that he can feel a little more on balance and a little less terrified of everything ending just as quickly as it began, on some simple whim of Sumire’s.

And every time she cries because of him, Takeshi really gets _happy_. That’s when he knows he is really twisted, and given that screwed-up personality he’s created for himself, he doesn’t need much pushing at all to reach this point.

She wanted to go home. She _asked him_ to go home with her. She was _smiling_.

And then Takeshi came back with his bag and she was kissing Hasumi (who she smiles about and swoons over and goes to all lengths to fool him and she’s dating the guy and she leaves Momo at home to go out with him _instead_ ). So from there, making out with Ruri isn’t hard at all, it’s simple and easy because Takeshi does still like her even now. He likes her, it’s just nothing comparable to this _raging_ Sumire evokes in him, but he likes her even so, and Sumire is off kissing Hasumi so who gives a fuck anyway.

Jounichi does. Of course. And Takeshi really ought to care. But he doesn’t, not beyond allowing himself to get punched because he does deserve it. Takeshi doesn’t care enough to get truly guilty, _can’t_ care enough, all his world’s condensed to Sumire and then he sees her and Hasumi once more. Looking a lot like they’re ready to take the next fucking step right underneath him.

Takeshi used to be calm inside, no matter how hyper he appeared to others. Lonely, perhaps, but calm and in control of himself. But Sumire’s utterly destroyed him, warped him into this sort of terrible person who makes out with his best friend’s girlfriend and doesn’t even care.

This is the sort of person that he is now, and it’s only arguing here in front of the vending machine that he realizes he _could_ be his old self again. He doesn’t need her, not really, she isn’t _necessary_ to him. Momo doesn’t even have to exist and maybe it’s for the better that he doesn’t if his existing means Takeshi has to just sit back and watch and actually make room for the woman he’s in love with to have sex with her boyfriend.

Takeshi doesn’t need her at all, he thinks wildly, then he slams himself forward into her, kissing desperately. She’s resisting, of course she is, this is in no way a consensual action but he’s _touching her_ and so he doesn’t really care. The world is nonexistent, and he doesn’t need her at all except that he needs her more than everything else combined, he’ll definitely come crawling back to her door, he’s in love with her and kissing her and it’s all absolutely futile because _he is her pet_ and she will never ever cross that line, she will never acknowledge him as anything other than a fucking replacement for a golden retriever, won’t ever have a picture of him or go out with him in public or touch him as a man, won’t _ever_.

Takeshi’s got no destination when he walks away from Sumire. That didn’t use to be anything unusual, but now it aches all through him and he just wants to go home, just wants to hide out in his loft and lay on Sumire’s lap and forget all the world, so really he’s just as hopeless as she.

Because dammitall she’s _right_ , he has nowhere to go and nothing left but his master and her orders were, “don’t come home”.

So Takeshi, whose personality has twisted itself all the way into some sort of knot with Sumire in the center of everything forever, doesn’t.

(He sits right outside and she finds him anyway and he gives up his pride, his desire, _everything_ just to be near her again, he won’t try to take anything more, he’s learned his lesson.)


End file.
